A Girl Named Valerie
by KingKunniiee
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants, isn't that all that should matter? When does stepping in as a friend become too much?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cody who are you asking to the school dance?" Ted asked his best-friend  
>Cody hesitated to answer because he knew that Ted would have an opinion about it "I don't want to say because you'll through in your two cents, but I've wanted to ask Valerie for a while now,"<br>"Seriously Cody, she's a loser. You could get any girl and you go for her?"  
>"See this is why I didn't want to tell you. You're supposed to be my best friend; you're supposed to support me."<br>"Woah boys, you need to calm down," Mike intervened "Why are the testosterone levels so high,"  
>"Well Cody here wants to ask Valerie the loser to the school dance."<br>"So what man, if he likes her he likes her, you can't stop who he falls for,"  
>"Thanks Mike, at least I know you'll have my back." Cody said angrily<p>

Cody was the school quarter back and their school was preparing for the school dance, and he was in love with a girl named Valerie, she was beautiful but none of the boys took notice of her because she was different."But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts," she sang and danced along.  
>*do-derlung*<br>Cody had popped up on I.M "_Nice dance moves Valerie XP"  
><em>"O.M.G! But thanks, but didn't your mother teach you not to peek into people's windows?" She giggled as she typed  
>"<em>Yeah but when do I ever listen to what my mum says? :)"<br>_"Yeah true,"  
>"<em>Speaking of dancing are you going to the school dance?"<br>_"No, no one's asked me yet and I don't want to go alone, that would make me more of a loser as it is.-_-" She typed "Please ask me." She said out aloud  
>"<em>I don't think you're a loser, neither does Mike,"<br>_"Wow two people, that sure is a lot,"  
>"<em>Come on Valerie, people just don't know what they're missing out on"<br>_"I'm just tired of all these people talking about me, and I know that I won't have fun at the dance cos everyone is going to ruin it."  
>"<em>Well if you go with me you'll have fun, and I'll make sure that people won't ruin it for you, because you deserve the dance as much as all those other people at school."<br>_"Really? You'd do that just for me?"  
>"<em>Yeah, of course I would :P" He answered <em>"I'd do anything for the girl I like," he smiled "_and is that a yes?"  
><em>"I guess it is :D"  
>"<em>Well I better go; I have to go help mum with dinner."<br>_"LOL! I thought you didn't listen to your mum," she joked  
>"<em>I do, when it comes to food :D "<br>_Valerie and Cody could not wipe the smiles of their faces because they were happy at how their life was going, but that happiness was cut short. "Cody man, do you know how bad your rep is gonna go down?"  
>"I don't care Ted, I love her…"<br>His best friend was shocked in his place, "what?"  
>"You heard me, I love her and if won't accept that then so be it but your opinion isn't going to matter because the heart wants what the heart wants!"<p>

"Hey Valerie," Bianca yelled out "I hear you're going to the school dance with Cody?"  
>"Yeah he asked me last night." She smiled<br>"Aww, that's too cute… but are you sure you want to?" her best friend asked "How do you know he's not going to embarrass you?"  
>"Be, I've known Cody for ages, he's my next door neighbour, and I'm in love with him…"<br>"Well does he know that?"  
>"I don't know why you are so against me going to the dance with him? Do you want to go with him or something?"<br>Bianca inhaled and she knew she was out of her place by saying so, "It's just I don't want you to get hurt and all, you're my best friend and I see how down you get with what those pathetic people say."  
>"Would you feel better if I told Cody that I liked him?" Valerie asked<br>"Yeah maybe… and then you can see if he feels the same way."

Valerie sat at her computer staring at Cody's name on IM. She was hesitant to talk to him, but she had to know if Cody felt the same way as she did. The funny thing was Cody was doing the same thing. He was a pretty confident guy but when it came to girls and the girls he really liked he just didn't know what to say. "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone," she sang along  
>*Bzzt-Bzzt*<br>"Hello?" she answered  
>"<em>What no dancing today?"<br>_"Yeah… no dancing today some guy was peeping into my window yesterday. It felt like I had no privacy." She giggled  
>"<em>Aww damn, you dance pretty well, you should really teach me,"<em> he giggled _"What are you doing?"  
><em>"Well, I'm in my room and it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kinda music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do," she sang "You have great timing Cody,"  
>"<em>You wanna go for a walk with me to the park or something? I don't want to waste the rest of this nice day. LET'S HAVE PICNIC!" <em>Cody clapped  
>Valerie let out a big laugh "A picnic is just what I need, do you want me to bring some snacks?"<br>"_Sounds like a plan; I'll meet you at your house in like 10 minutes_."  
>"Sure," Valerie smiled as she hung up on the phone; she ran to her wardrobe and put on her favourite blue dress because Cody always said she looked the best in it and quickly curled her hair. Cody did the same thing, he ran and put on his faded red v-neck t-shirt on that she got him and he could not wipe the smile off his face. "As of right now, I don't care if she doesn't like me as long as she knows that I love her."<p>

Valerie ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see her mum standing there with a puzzled look upon her face "Hey mum, what's up?"  
>"I should be asking you that, where are you off to?"<br>"Oh, I'm just going on a picnic with Cody. We're just friends going to chill at the park, and it's not a date."  
>*knock-knock*<br>"I'll get that," her mum smiled "How's it going Cody?"  
>"Oh hey Mrs. Mitchell, it's going great, how are things going with you?"<br>"They are just fine," she smiled "Val, Cody's here,"  
>"Okay, thanks mum, hey again, you ready to roll?"<br>"Sure am, I'll see you later Mrs. Mitchell,"  
>"See ya Cody, you kids have fun,"<br>The two walked down the streets laughing at how ridiculous life at school was. With each step Cody moved slightly closer to Valerie and so did she. Their hands slightly touched and Laura felt her face go red. There she was standing there with the boy she had had the biggest crush on since the fifth grade. She couldn't help but smile.  
>"I think this is a great place to set up," Cody sat<br>"If you say so," as she laid out the picnic blanket  
>"I really like that dress, it brings out your eyes,"<br>She blushed and looked down towards her feet, "Thanks, I really like that shirt; it really shows of your muscles"  
>Cody let out a big laugh as inched closer to her to put a piece of her hair back into the place, "Look there's something I really want to tell you," the two said at the same time. Valerie let out a little giggle and thought in her head "Oh my god, what if he doesn't like me… then I dressed up for no reason"<br>"You go first," he smiled  
>"You sure?" as she looked at him as he nodded "Well… I've known this for a while now but I was just too afraid to say… I love you Cody."<br>Cody didn't say anything; he just looked deep into her eyes and thought "Damn she beat me to it,"  
>"Say something please?" she looked back, but she already had self doubt "I knew that this was too good to be true. I shouldn't have come." As she got to her feet, she turned away from him as her eyes filled with tears,<br>"No, Val wait," he grabbed at her arm  
>"Wait for what? Here I am confessing my feelings for you and for what? Like always I end up looking like the fool, so much for not making me feel like a lose…" her sentenced was interrupted by Cody crashing his lips upon hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms hung off his shoulders as her hands interlocked. When they had pulled away from their kiss Cody smiled and whispered quietly, "I love you too Valerie."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, this a new story obviously... hahaha anyways it was inspired by my Romeo & Juliet assignment that I'm doing for English :) Hopes you like it please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Took advantage of being home alone to write, so here it is, Review and all that other mumbo jumbo :D

* * *

><p>Valerie was going through mixed emotions, "you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Cody smiled "what are you thinking about?"<br>Valerie was still a little stunned at what had just happened "Umm, I'll let you know when my heart rate slows down and when I catch my breath. How does that sound?"  
>He smiled at her and added "I don't think this will help then," as he leaned in and kissed her again, this time he had more control over the kiss, he wasn't so nervous. When they pulled apart Valerie couldn't help but feel all giddy inside, as they collapsed onto the picnic rug to look at the sky.<br>"You know those kisses of yours saved you a whole lot of grief and guilt, if you hadn't done anything I would probably would have egged your window, then given you the silent treatment for ages, no matter what you did to try get back into my good books," she confessed  
>"Well I was just shocked you felt the same way about me, all I could think was damn you beat me to it. If I hadn't been a gentle man that I am and let you go first, I would have actually asked you out properly, like I had it all planned out in my head and everything,"<br>"Oh really now, but that's just a bit cute. Are you gonna be my knight in shining armour and protect me from harm's way?"  
>"Oh hell to the no, I didn't sign up for that shit," he laughed as Valerie punched him "Oww, of course I will be your knight in shining armour, I will protect you from all the naysayers out there. You know Ted didn't want me to ask you to the dance, he thought it would be bad on my rep."<br>"Well, Bianca didn't want me to go with you; she thought that if wouldn't mean the same way to you that it would to me. She just thought that you were going to exploit my feeling and all, but don't worry I set her straight," she giggled  
>"Ted only dropped it when I told him that I loved you, I've never been so sure about something in my life."<br>Valerie went red in the face "Hey Cody, why does Ted hate me so much?"  
>"He doesn't hate you; he just thinks that you're not good for me, but it doesn't matter what he thinks or says, the only thing that matters is what we have here, you and me baby girl"<br>"Aw, you're sweet" she smiled as she leaned in to be interrupted.

_Mama, I love you. Mama, I care._

"What can I do you for mother?"  
>"Just calling to say that I got called into work and won't be home til the morning, so if you wanted Cody to keep you company for the night while I'm gone, it's fine by his parents. While you two were gone I cooked some chicken schnitzel and they're sitting in the oven."<br>"Anything else mummy dear?"  
>"How's the date going?" she laughed "nope nothing else, by sweetheart."<br>"Bye mum. That was obviously my mum. She got called into work and that'll she'll get home early in the morning, and she also said that if you wanted to stay and keep me company you could and that it was fine with your parentals"  
>"Damn first date and you're already asking me to sleepover," he joked<br>"Dude, you've slept over at my house before, and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before, it's just gonna be like old times," she smiled back  
>"Hah, you're right and we have snuggled together,"<br>"I wonder why, _you_ broke the window at the ski resort and let all the air in, and someone had to keep you warm, your teeth chattering was keeping me up all night!"  
>"Should we get going then? Cos I will need some stuff from home."<p>

This time the walk back to Valerie's house was less awkward. From the get go Cody grabbed Valerie's hand and would not let go. Everything about it felt right. Valerie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The guy she had had a crush on for years felt the same way she did. As they walked the perfect song for the moment came up, Boyfriend by Big Time Rush.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

"Yes I have, I'm holding her hand right now," Cody grinned  
>"You're a loser you know that right?"<br>"Yes a loser that you're dating, ooh didn't see that coming did you?"  
>"Oh lordy my boyfriend is a whack job," it felt right to call Cody her boyfriend, to her it felt very grown up like "what have I gotten myself into?"<br>"You love me, I know you do, you said it before at the park,"  
>Cody's silliness brought a smile to her face "Yes I know you know, cos I had the cojones to say it first didn't I?"<br>"Okay I have nothing, you win." He exhaled as he threw his hands in the air  
>"That's what I thought, celebratory kiss?"<br>"Anything for the girlfriend," as he kissed he on the cheek "ha, two can play at that game baby doll,"  
>"Well then you're sleeping on the floor tonight, aww shit, pulling that card on you." She laughed<br>"Like I haven't slept on the floor before, as a matter of fact I did the other night and was surprised how comfy it actually was, got a better sleep on the floor than I did in my bed, weird I know, but hey, if I got my sleep I got my sleep, it doesn't matter how I got it, and this is my home, I'll see you in a bit."  
>"Okay, I'll be waiting, with chicken schnitzel, mmm schnitzel."<p>

Valerie walked to the kitchen to see the note her mum had left her.  
>"<em>Hey doll face,<br>You think you can outsmart your mumzies, uh-uh girlfriend. I saw the way he looked at you when you came down the stairs, and I know you, you hardly ever get dolled up for anything unless you're with Cody. He totally poured his heart out to you and confessed his love for you, didn't he? but anyways have a good dinner love birds, don't stay up to late, and stay safe lovey.  
>Mum xx"<em>  
>"I have a boyfriend whose a whack job and a mum who has been watching way too much reality TV shows." She thought out aloud "But you gotta love them,"<p>


End file.
